


Clothes and chairs can be fun.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Grinding, M/M, not exhibitionism, not voyuerism, office fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz forgets his lunch and Aoba comes by his office with a home made bento. After drawing the curtains and locking the door, they decide to have some fun. Who said dessert before food was wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes and chairs can be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> It's already in the tags and companies that bug offices are shit. I'm quite happy with this though.

It was close to noon when Aoba burst through the door to Noiz's office, effectively startling the blonde. “Aoba! What are you doing here?” Still a bit startled, Noiz stood up and crossed the desk to walk to him. Aoba just smiled and held up a rectangular box covered in fabric. “You forgot your lunch, so I made you a bento and came with it.” Aoba still hadn't given up that part of his cooking when they left Japan, but Noiz loved it. He also loved his bentos, they were awesome. “Thanks.” He leaned close and kissed his soft lips. “No problem~” The smile on Aoba's face was so beautiful that Noiz had to kiss him once more before turning to lock the door and close the curtains. 

Aoba looked at Noiz with a curious look. “What are you doing that for? You have work to do.” He didn't oppose the visual of doing something dirty in his office, he just didn't think Noiz really had the time to be doing things like this. “Just ignore that and come here, love.” Noiz wiggled a finger in Aoba's direction and the older male couldn't help but grin and walk towards him. 

He had to admit it was kind of exciting, doing things like this in his office. Noiz knew it wasn't bugged, this company wasn't like that, so they didn't need to worry as long as they closed the curtains and locked the door. Noiz didn't forget his lunch often and Aoba usually wouldn't come to him at work, claiming he didn't want to distract the younger male. Noiz was pretty sure it was because one of his coworkers had caught them since they forgot to lock the door. He hadn't seen Aoba that embarrassed since he kissed him the first time back in Japan. After that he had to sleep one night on the couch and deal with Aoba coming by his office even less. 

Aoba backed Noiz into his chair and kissed him as he got up on his lap. He liked sitting in Noiz's lap, especially when he was getting horny, like now. Noiz was warm and he could feel some twitching under his own crotch as he pressed himself closer to him in the chair. He wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him but Noiz stopped him. “Aren't we going to remove our clothes?” Noiz didn't mind doing it with their clothes on, grinding that is, but it meant he would need to clean his boxers and hope his semen didn't leave any stains. 

“No, we're not going to remove our clothes.” Aoba bit and pulled gently on Noiz's lip as he ground his hips down gently onto Noiz's. He seemed to get the message and moved his hands to Aoba's hips. He ground his hips slow, yet hard as he kissed and nipped on Noiz's neck. He really enjoyed the sounds coming from Noiz, but judging by the pulsing from his crotch, it wasn't enough. 

Noiz started to lick and suck on Aoba's neck as he used his grip on his hips to grind harder and faster. Aoba groaned against the crook of his neck and returned the favour by grinding back just as hard. 

They were getting close, the clothes and the grining caused just enough friction for them to feel the elecrtic pleasure shoot up their spines. Their movements were getting more and more erratic and their breathes heavier. 

Aoba arched his back and pushed his hips down into Noiz's hips as he came. His fingers tightened it's hold on his shoulders and he could feel Noiz's fingers tighten on his hips as he too came. 

They both needed a minute to get down from their orgasmic high. Aoba raised his head from where it was resting on Noiz's shoulder and gave Noiz a soft kiss. “I'll see you at home, love you.” He was still breathless as he spoke and he was walking a bit oddly as he stood up and walked to put his jacket on. “Yeah... Love you too, Aoba.” Noiz watched him go, giving him a smile back as the older male flashed him a grin before walking out the door. 

Damn, he needed to forget his lunch more often if this was what he got.


End file.
